The Princess and The Goblin King
by xxForbiddenWingsxx
Summary: Book 1 of 3. Takes place along side the movie. JS. Sarah fights her way to the castle beyond the goblin city, where she'll have to make her ultimate decision. Give up her baby brother...or give up her dreams. Please R&R, Rated T 4 now though may go up  2
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Although this is by far not my first story, this is the first time I will be posting under this pen name. As a child I have always enjoyed the movie Labyrinth. I hope you enjoy my spin off. I am doing this story, which follows closely with the movie and then doing a second story. I may even do a little trilogy, I'm not sure. I do not own labyrinth but any original characters are mine. You'll know them when you see them and I declare that they cannot be used without my permission. I enjoy meeting people and speaking with them so add me to your instant messenger and what not. I don't bite I promise )

This name will be my only pen name from now on here at Reviews are welcome but play nice please. Everyone has their own opinion and are entitled to it. I dedicate this to my friend Kaline Reine who inspired me enough to finally sit down and work on this again.

Umm...

Muffins...

-Wings-

* * *

Prologue 

A woman crept into her daughter's bedroom late one night. "Sarah…Sarah…Wake up hunny!" She whispered, shaking the young girl awake. Six year old Sarah rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother. "Mama?" she said in a tired voice. Irene Williams sat down on her daughter's bed, smiling she brushed Sarah's hair back from her face. "Hi sweetie," she whispered. "I have a present for you my little girl…" Irene handed Sarah a worn red book with gold lettering. "It's called 'Labyrinth,' Sarah." Irene told her daughter. Sarah's small hands rubbed the cover of the book. "Mommy it's beautiful!" Irene smiled. She was passing on her legacy. The labyrinth would be good to Sarah. Irene remembered her own adventures within the pages of the book…even within the walls of the labyrinth itself. "Mommy, will you read it to me?" Sarah whispered. Irene shook her head no. "I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go somewhere…somewhere far away and I wanted you to have this…" Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "Will you come back?" she asked, frightened. Irene smiled. "One day sweetie you might see me again." With that Irene got up to leave, seeing her daughter for the last time. She stopped at the door. "Sarah…" she said "thing's aren't always as they seem. Never take anything for granted…" Sarah listened with wide eyes. Irene turned and looked Sarah in the face. "Sarah…when you fall in love…take it and work out the problems later. There may be a day when you have to choose between family and love. Choose love Sarah…" Irene turned away and whispered "Don't make my same mistake darling…" With that parting word Irene Williams walked out of her home, away from her child, and away from her domestic life…never to be heard from again.

The Goblin King watched the whole scene with fascination. So Irene Williams was finally given in. He remembered that fateful day years ago when she had made her wish. He had made a deal with the woman. "I want to be a famous actress!" Irene had told him. The Goblin King had smiled cruelly at the young woman. "One day you will have a child, a little girl. You will give her this book, which speaks about my labyrinth, Irene. You will give her this book and walk out of her life forever. Then you will become a famous actress." Irene was young and foolish. She thought she had found a loophole in the demand. 'I just won't ever have children.' She thought to herself. "I accept the terms." She said. The Goblin King smiled again. "What's said is said."

Now, the king watched the woman cry silent tears as she left her only daughter. "Goblin King." She whispered. "Yes?" his honeyed voice called in the dark. "I've done what you asked of me, I've kept my side of the bargain. Grant my wish." Irene sounded bitter. The king smiled and waved his hand. "Wait!" Irene cried out. "I don't want this anymore! I don't want this at all! I just want to be a mother to my little girl!" Irene began crying into her hands. She fell to the ground and begged the Goblin King. "Please…let me be her mother. I don't care about acting anymore. I was young and foolish!" The king shook his head no. "Irene Williams, what's said is said." She cried in sorrow at these words as the king waved his hand and granted her selfish wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Say the Words

Years later Sarah is now a teenager, she keeps her mother's last gift on her at all times. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle…Beyond the goblin city! To take back the child which you have stolen…For my will is as strong as yours…And my Kingdom is as great! My kingdom is…My kingdom is…Damn it!" Sarah cursed. "I can never remember that line…" She opened the worn book, flipping to her needed page. "You have no power over me." An owl whoo'd in response to Sarah's last words. "Oh Mr. Owl you scared me!" She laughed at herself and smiled at her dog Merlin. Dong…Dong…Dong… rang the clock tower. Sarah whipped around and cursed. "Oh no Merlin! It's 7 o'clock! C'mon boy!" Together the childhood friends ran off in the direction of their home. As Sarah ran the rain began to pour from the skies. "I thought it was suppose to be sunny today!" Sarah shouted to her dog. It was only a few blocks to her home from the park, but it was just long enough to get her soaked to the bone. "Oh it's not fair!"

The young heroine came to the steps of her porch, where her step-mother waiting impatiently. "Oh I'm sorry!" Sarah pleaded. "Really Sarah you're an hour late! Get inside now!" Karen ordered her step daughter. "C'mon Merlin," Sarah told the dog. "Oh no, I said you could come in not the dog." Sarah continued to stand in the rain staring. "BUT IT'S POURING!" She shouted. "Doesn't matter…Go on Merlin, get in the garage." Sarah's head hung down as she repeated her step mother's wishes.

She gathered her skirts and trudged past her wicked stepmother. "Sarah, you're an hour late." Sarah cried out "I said I was sorry!" "Please let me finish! You know I only ask you to babysit when you don't have other plans…" Sarah interrupted her step mother. "How do you even know if I have plans or not,?! You never even ask me anymore!" Sarah shouted. "Well I'd assume you'd tell me when you have dates. You should have dates at your age!" Karen pleaded. Sarah ran up the stairs, almost crashing into her father and baby brother. "Sarah, where were you? We were getting worried?" Robert Williams asked in a worried tone. Sarah's eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't do anything right anymore can I?!" she shrieked and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, where she proceeded to slam her door shut. Sarah stripped out of her soaking wet dress and into dry clothes. "This will have to air dry" she mumbled to herself. It wasn't fair. She was always having to look after the little brat. 'It's not like I have any friends though.' She thought to herself. Shaking her head she sat down at her vanity. Placing a crown on her head, she began to apply lipstick while reciting her telltale lines. "Through dangers untold…and hardships un-numbered…."

Karen threw her hands up in the air. "She treats me like a wicked step-mother in a fairy story no matter what I do!" Unshed tears filled Karen's eyes as she looked towards her husband. He sighed and patted Toby on the back. "I'll talk to her sweetheart, she's just at that age right now…" Robert Williams walked upstairs toward the master bedroom to put his young son to bed. He smiled down at Toby. "Son, please go easy on your sister sometimes…there's just so much you don't understand about her." Toby drifted off to sleep by the soothing voice of his father.

Robert stood outside of Sarah's door, listening to her recite those dreadful lines over and over. The book was the reason Irene left in the first place. He had tried to take it from Sarah as a child but he would cave when she would cry all night. The book was the last thing her mother had given her. The last time she had spent with her mother. He knocked on the door. "Sarah…?" "There's nothing to talk about!!!" Sarah shrieked through the wooden door, making Robert wince. "You better hurry or you're going to be late." She called more calmly. Robert licked his lips and sighed. "Well, we do have to go now dear…but if you need anything don't hesitate to call. We've fed Toby and put him to bed. We'll be home very late this evening." He began to turn from the door when he heard Sarah once more. " You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? PRACTICALLY BROKE DOWN THE DOOR!" she flung herself down on her bed.

Robert sighed and walked down to his second wife. "Well did you talk to her?" Karen demanded. Robert shook his head. "Darling, I know you mean well and just want to love her but you have to understand…" His wife broke in. "Understand?! Understand that her own damn mother ABANDONED her when she was too young to understand?! How could Irene do that to her own child! Have you even heard from that wretched woman since she left?!" Karen did not even break for him to answer "NO! You haven't! All I want to do is be a mother to that poor girl and she won't even give me the time of day! She lets her fairytales play a role in her life. Sarah won't even try to get to know me at all! The only reason she was in our wedding was because you bribed her, Robert!" Robert started to protest but Karen held up her hand. "Don't deny it, Robert I've know about it for a long time now." He sighed. "Darling, I want everything to work out between all of us but Sarah still hasn't forgiven what Irene did. She won't even talk about what was said between them that night. I'm not even sure if she remembers it very well." He put his arm around his wife as they walked to the car. "Give Sarah time sweetie, she doesn't trust women well since that night her mother left. Hell she doesn't even have female friends I don't think. She stays in her dream world, hoping for a better day." Karen nodded in final defeat as they pulled out of the driveway.

Sarah stared up at her ceiling. "It's not fair." She mumbled. Glancing around her room she noticed something was missing. "Lancelot…Someone's been in my room again!" she felt the anger boiling inside her. "I hate that…I HATE IT!" She ran from her room to the master bedroom, where her prized teddy bear lay on the floor. "I hate you…I HATE YOU!!!" she shrieked at the wailing infant. She clutched the bear to her chest. "Someone save me! Someone take me away from this awful place!" Sarah cried into the air. "Toby stop it!" she yelled at the infant. "What do you want?! What?! Do you want a story?! Fine I'll give you a story!" Sarah was shaking with anger. She grabbed the toddlers cap and placed on her own head while looking in a mirror. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose step mother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was spoiled child who wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically his slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the young girl. And he had given her…special powers. One night when baby had been particularly cruel to her. She called on the goblins for help." The goblin awoke to these words. "Listen!" they said. "Say your right words the goblins said and we'll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free. But the girl knew that the King of the Goblins would keep the baby forever and ever and turn it into a goblin! So the girl suffered in silence until one night she was tired from a day of house work and she was hurt by the harsh words of her wicked step mother…" Toby continued to cry. "Alright, alright! Stop it! Stop it!" Sarah cried as she held the child in her arms. "I'll say the words!" she said into Toby's face. Sarah smiled "No I mustn't…I mustn't say…" The goblins gasped. "Did she say it?!" one cried out "SHUT UP!" they all hissed at him. "No you shut up!" one called back, shaking his head. "I wish….I wish…" Sarah mumbled. The goblins held on to each syllable…waiting.

"I can bear no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King! Where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Sarah called while holding Toby in the air. The goblins stood dumbfounded. "Oh what was that?!" One cried out "Where did she learn that rubbish?!" another one demanded. "It doesn't even start with I wish!" he shook his little balding head and sighed. The baby continued to wail. "Oh Toby stop it! I really wish I did know what to say to come and make the goblins come and take you away!" The goblins shivered in aggravation. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now! That's not hard is it?! HMMMM?!" one goblin spat. "I wish…I wish..." Sarah called again. Sarah laid Toby in his cradle and covered him up. She paused at the bedroom door.

Sarah turned off the light and whispered, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: What's Said is Said

Toby stopped crying suddenly. Sarah paused outside her bedroom door. "Toby?" she called. "Toby why did you stop crying?" Sarah tried to flick the bedroom light on, but no light came. Thunder peeled outside while the rain pelted down on the house. The tree's scratched at the windows, Sarah's stomach was doing flip flops. Why did the baby stop crying? Why was the electric out?! Slowly she made her way to the cradle. Sarah kept seeing things out of the corners of her eyes. 'Sarah you're just being paranoid! There's nothing there.' She scolded herself. She stood over the cradle. With a shaking hand Sarah leaned down and pulled back the blanket. Toby was gone. Dark shadows started jumping around, just out of Sarah's direct eye sight. She shook in fear, small whimpers coming from within her throat. She spun around trying to make out the figures. A white owl pecked and swooped at the balcony doors. Terror filled Sarah's being. The French doors to the balcony swung open. Glitter, debris, and strong wind pulled at Sarah's face. She covered her face to protect herself. The owl swooped in and shifted into Jareth, King of the Goblins.

"You're him aren't you? You're he Goblin King?" Sarah whispered. Jareth smiled at Sarah. His cloak whipping around in the wind."The one and only, Sarah." He purred. Jareth's mismatched eyes took in everything around him. The young willowy brunette standing before him, the empty cradle, his goblins; yet his eyes kept focusing back on Sarah. His Sarah. Jareth had watched her for a long time. Ever since her mother had given her the book, Sarah had become property of the Goblin King. When she was a child he could only see her in her dreams. He would show her the nightmares of his labyrinth. Jareth was sick and sadistic at times, he knew it well, yet the more he watched her the more he became obsessed with her. When she hit puberty he was able to cross over and watch her through the windows, whispering sweet things in her sleep. Jareth delighted in giving Sarah nightmares of his labyrinth, just a small taste of what could happen if she were to ever come to the labyrinth. 'And finally, she shall come to my labyrinth.' He said to himself.

Sarah's voice snapped Jareth back from his thoughts. "Please can I have my brother back…if it's all the same?" He smiled wickedly. "What's said is said." Jareth gave an impish grin. "But...but I didn't mean it…" Sarah whined. Jareth's smile grew bigger. "Oh, you didn't?" one perfect eyebrow arched as he gazed at her. "Please…Where is he?" Jareth looked down at Sarah's youthful face. "You know very well where he is."

Jareth took a step forward. Sarah stepped closer, fear making her heart beat like a butterfly's wings. "Please bring him back…Please…" she begged. Jareth shook his head."Sarah…Go back to your room. Play with your toys and costumes…Forget about the baby." Jareth was now standing inches from Sarah. "I can't…" she whispered. "I've brought you a gift…" Jareth said as a crystal collected at the tips of his fingers. Jareth started pawing his crystal, rolling it around in his hands. Sarah's eyes fell as her heart burst. Sarah eyed the crystal. "What is it?" she whispered submissively. "It's a crystal…nothing more…But if you turn it this way and look into it…it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby…Do you want it?" he asked seductively. When Sarah paused, thinking. He smiled. 'I almost have her.' He thought. "Then forget the baby." Jareth told her, smiling

"I can't…It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I just want my brother back...He must be so scared." Jareth cut her off. "Sarah…" Jareth said as the crystal turned into a snake. He stretched out the snake, looking at it, feeling it's texture. Sarah eyed the snake in fear. Jareth smiled. "Don't defy me." He ordered. He tossed the snake at Sarah, causing her to give a small scream while she tried to throw it off of her. When the snake hit her neck it turned into a scarf, which promptly fell to the floor at Sarah's feet. A goblin laughed and scurried away with the silk scarf. Jareth gave another arrogant smile.

"You're no match for me Sarah." It was like he was speaking to a small dumb child. "But I have to have my brother back!" Sarah continued Jareth sighed as he was secretly jumping for joy. 'I've got you my sweet' he thought. "He's there in my castle." Jareth said as he pointed out the balcony doors, standing to the side for Sarah to see. She ran to the doors and gazed at what was no longer her quiet neighborhood, but a strange place. The labyrinth went as far as her eyes could see. The sky was a bloody red while orange streamed across the sky as well. It was like a permanent sunset.

"Do you still want to look for him?" She took a tentative step in Jareth's direction. "Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Jareth nodded. "Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late." Jareth somewhat pleaded with her. The windy hill top they were on caused Sarah's mahogany hair to fly about her. Jareth gazed at her once more. She was such an interesting creature. Not like any mortal he had ever seen before. "I can't…Don't you understand that I can't?" Sarah said. Jareth stepped closer again "What a pity." "It doesn't seem that far." Sarah whispered. Jareth leaned down to her ear, "It's further than you think, time is short." Sarah had to resist the chill that crawled down her spin. She turned to Jareth, they were nose to nose. All she would have to do was lean a little farther in and she could kiss him. A small blush spread across her face, did she truly just think that?! Jareth looked down at her and an antique clock appeared behind him. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve my labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us…forever…Such a pity…" He faded with these last words. Sarah felt totally alone, fear was still coursing through her veins.

Jareth appeared in the throne room and watched Sarah through his crystals. "Bring me the child, Nerian." He ordered the head goblin of the nursery. Carefully Toby was laid in his arms. "Your sister is trying very hard for you little child…Let's see how such innocence fairs in the Underground.


End file.
